


Peril and Possibility

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Conflict of Interests, F/F, Heartache, NPT Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara haunted Nyssa even after she had left her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peril and Possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



The night before Nyssa's world changed for the second time, Sara came to her bed during the middle of the night. Sara looked so beautiful in her nightgown, sheer and cream colored, and Nyssa drew her in close. Sara had such sad eyes, sadder than usual, that Nyssa couldn't help but kiss her in hopes of making her feel better. When their lips met, Sara turned frenzied and Nyssa found herself on her back as Sara made love to her.

As Sara howled her release, Nyssa whispered "I love you" into Sara's glistening skin. From the moment she had met Sara, Nyssa knew how special Sara was. She loved Sara.

Then her world came crashing down. When Nyssa woke up, she reached for Sara and found nothing but an empty space. At first, Nyssa thought nothing of it until she left her bedroom and Sara was nowhere to be found.

Sara was gone.

So was Nyssa's goodwill.

*

Her father did not lecture her about her romance with Sara. He didn't need to. They both knew she had made a mistake and as heir to the Demon, it did not bode well for her to have such a mistake to her name. Either Sara had to be found and brought back into the fold of the League or she had to be put down.

When it came to Sara, Nyssa's emotions were so conflicted that she didn't know which option she wanted for Sara. She only hoped that no one found Sara for a very long time.

Nyssa kept her emotions tucked away from then on. She was a highly skilled assassin and she had plenty of assignments to keep her head and heart busy. It didn't matter where in the world the League sent her, she went without complaint.

The League was her life. Nyssa's fingers trailed lightly across the jeweled dagger Sara had given her as a present when they had both been in India on assignment. Anyone who could not handle the League was not worthy of her.

*

Las Vegas was a city full of sin and Nyssa thought it was fitting that her target fled there to hide from his enemies. There was no hiding from her or the League, however, and she tracked him to the Wynn hotel.

It was easy to book a room under a false name and disguise herself to look like just another woman on vacation looking for a good time. Nyssa gazed at herself in the mirror, at her blue dress that barely fell past her fingertips, and was suddenly reminded of Sara. In another time and place, it was Sara she would wear such a dress for. It was Sara who would whisper in her ear how different Nyssa looked, less of an assassin and more of a sexy woman. _Her_ sexy woman.

Nyssa shook her head to clear her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about that. To think about her. She had an assignment to do.

The casino floor of Wynn was filled with tourists and Nyssa made her way through the crowd. The noise level was loud due to the sounds from the slot machines, but Nyssa paid it no mind. Too much noise was good in case she needed to conceal the sounds of whatever she needed to do.

Her intel reported that her target could be found by the craps tables. She sashayed her way there and found him at the edge of a table placing down a stack of chips. Nyssa had until tomorrow to kill her target and make it look like an accidental death. A straightforward kill was quicker, easier, but Nyssa excelled at this sort of kill, too.

She maneuvered herself until she stood right next to him, making sure to 'accidentally' nudge his shoulder with her own. When he turned to look at her, she fluttered her eyebrows and gave him a soft smile. He eyed her face and body and Nyssa knew she had him.

It didn't take her long to get him to suggest they end up in his hotel room. She entered the room before him and sat on the edge of the bed. Nyssa smiled up at him as he came closer. She continued to smile as she killed him and went about making it look like he had a heart attack.

As she walked through the casino after leaving the hotel room, Nyssa suddenly caught the scent of a familiar perfume. Sara's perfume. She turned her head towards the slot machines, curious if Sara was actually in Las Vegas. There was still a League ruling on Sara and Nyssa didn't know whether she could actually go through killing her if Sara decided to not return to the League.

Still. She wanted to see Sara. Nyssa turned to the left to follow the scent. She would decide what to do when she saw Sara in person.

Nyssa searched the entire casino floor, but did not find Sara. The scent of Sara's perfume haunted her during the rest of her stay in Las Vegas.

*

Starling City. It was fitting that news about Sara originated from Sara's hometown. Even when Sara was hesitant to reveal much about her former life, Sara had spoken a little about her family and how much she missed them. Nyssa should have known that was where Sara would flee.

When League assassins failed to bring Sara back into the fold, or even kill her, Nyssa found herself walking up to her father to ask him a favor.

She dropped to one knee to show her seriousness and bowed her head. "I wish to travel to Starling City."

"Stand up, daughter. I'll allow it, but will you be able to put Sara to death if the situation calls for it? You loved her once upon a time. Could you kill her, Nyssa? Look into my eyes and tell me you can."

Nyssa stared into her father's stern gaze and she held it without flinching. She knew what she was doing and told him just that. "I was the one who brought her into the League. I will do what is necessary, father."

He made a noncommittal noise. "We'll see. Fine, go and travel to Starling City. Bring back your wayward beloved."

"She's no longer my beloved." How could she be when Sara so callously abandoned her in the middle of the night like she did? No, Nyssa knew better. Sara was nothing to her.

*

Getting to Starling City from Nanda Parbat was relatively easy. Even when there were obstacles in her way, Nyssa took them down without much effort on her part. She had a mission and she was going to accomplish it.

And yet, when faced with Sara's beautiful face, Nyssa couldn't do it. She couldn't use her dagger on her. The only thing she could do was kiss Sara and put into the kiss all the emotions she had felt since Sara left her. Nyssa's heart soared when Sara responded and kissed her back. Nyssa hadn't wanted to admit it, but she had missed Sara greatly. There were very few women within the League of Assassins and even fewer people that Nyssa could trust. She trusted Sara. Perhaps this meant that Sara would return to Nanda Parbat with her.

She soon found out that that was not the case. She had forgotten how stubborn Sara truly was. It was how Sara had survived the horrific events of her recent life. It was that very strength that drew Nyssa to her. It was that very strength that would never bend to Nyssa's will.

Nyssa broke Sara's bond to the League, setting her free. It was what she came to Starling City for, after all. It was necessary, for both her and Sara.

She was able to catch Sara in a private moment away from Oliver Queen before Nyssa left the city. He would keep Sara safe, of that she had no doubt, but Nyssa felt a twinge of jealousy that this man had known Sara before Nyssa had met her and would know her once more. Nyssa stood tall and confident in front of Sara, not wanting to admit how much it hurt that they were separating once more. This time, however, it was because Nyssa was willing to let Sara go instead of Sara running away from her. That made all the difference.

"I hope to see you again," Nyssa said. "Perhaps in better times."

Sara smiled and reached for Nyssa's hand to intertwine their fingers. "I'd like that. Nyssa, you know I love you, right? I'm not trying to actively hurt you. Not back then and not now. I have to stay here, for my family."

"Family is important. I had hoped to make you part of mine one day." As soon as the words left her lips, Nyssa knew she had revealed too much. "Call me whenever you need help. I will answer. I owe you that much."

Sara shook her head. "You don't owe me at all, but I'll keep that in mind. The way Starling City has been going, I feel like I'm going to need to make that call sooner or later."

This time it's Sara who kissed her and Nyssa held her tight to greedily take in as much as she could. The memory of this kiss had to sustain her until Sara called for her, had to keep her warm during the cold nights while they were separated. The thought that their separation, this time, would only be temporary soothed Nyssa. She would return and they would be reunited once more.

Nyssa deepened their kiss as if she wanted to burn this memory into Sara's mind as well.


End file.
